ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zon's Universe Mutant Ville
Zon's universe has been rebooted. The following is no longer canon. The shot hit me directly in the face, and then blew us booth us. The rain intensified, and as I lay unconscious on the ground. One of the cannons released a glowing yellow net, and captured me and Speedy. It pulled us inside, and the Juggernauts dematerialized. ~~ When we both woke up again, we were in a small, high-tech jail cell. The wall had various glowing yellow lines running through them, and the bars were just yellow light. Speedy was sitting against the wall, looking at the ground. She looked up when she heard me. “Oh, good, you’re awake. I thought you might’ve been…” “Nah, I’m fine. You?” “I didn’t get hit in the face with a giant bomb.” “True. So why haven’t you escaped yet?” “Excuse me?” I stood and dizzily walked over to the ‘bars’. I motioned towards them. “You could just use your super-speed to vibrate through the bars.” “How did you know that…?” I shrugged. “And how are you going to get out, then?” I took a long look at the glowing bars. I imagined them braking, and suddenly my hands lit up with green energy. I almost fell over in surprise, and Speedy’s eyes widened. “How long were you able to do that?” I didn’t answer. Instead, I aimed at the bars of the cell and... Green energy shot out of my finger-tips, interacting with the bars and causing them to spark crackle. Seconds later, they shorted out. We ran outside onto a balcony-like thing that went all the way around the room. Below us were hundreds more floors, each containing more and more cells. “………Woah.” “Yeah. Where are we?” Speedy thought for a moment. “I think we’re in The Purifiers base…” “The Purifiers?” “Those guys from earlier.” “Oh. What an odd name.” An alarm suddenly went off, and Purifiers poured out onto our balcony. “Activate Purification Settings!” One yelled. They all pressed buttons on their gun, and began shooting at us. Instead of lasers this time, they released small yellow orbs. We dodged a few, then I yelled “Jump!” We launched ourselves off the balcony, and landed on one two floors down. Speedy missed, and grabbed onto the railing. I pulled her up, and Purifiers began firing at us once again. One orb hit the rail and blew, but it didn’t affect it. We made our way down almost ten floors with no injuries, but they had people waiting for us at the bottom. “Do not resist Purification.” I felt my hands energize again, and I fired a blast at one of them. He flew back, sending his gun flipping into the air. Then the firestorm started. Orbs flew everywhere, I couldn’t rest for a second without the high possibility of being hit. Speedy was doing fine, of course, dodging each one with no effort. She finally knocked one of them out, and kicked him into a second one. I shot one with a blast of energy and kicked another guy in the face. With only two left, it seemed we would win. I charged at one, Speedy ran at the other, and, to my surprise, One of them hit Speedy with an orb. “Speedy!” I yelled. I skidded to a halt, and ran over to her. Her Omnitrix was sparking. I suddenly felt really angry, and started to glow green. I glowed bright and brighter, until it suddenly stopped. I looked at my hands. I had four of them. I had changed into some kind of Vulpimancer+Tetramand hybrid. I realized producing green energy wasn’t the only power the crystal gave me. I grinned. “Oh yeah.” I roared and jumped towards one. I landed in front of him, cracking the floor. I picked him up and threw him at the other, causing their guns to explode. I roared again, causing bricks to fall from the ceiling. Speedy woke up, and saw me. “Zon, no!” I stopped. I remembered her voice, and began to change back. I glowed once more, and was once again myself. “What was that?” She asked. “I…I don’t know. That crystal must’ve given me more powers than I thought.” “I guess so. So, ready to go home?” “Um… I guess? Where’s home?” “Back in Heaven. Heaven is the name of the village I live at. C’mon, I’ll show you.” We left, and our way out, I noticed one of unconscious Men was carrying a hard drive. I picked it up, and took it with us. ~~ Back in Heaven, people ran back into their houses as soon as they saw me. Speedy told me not to worry about it, but it still troubled me. We came to what seemed to be her house. It was nice, it didn’t stand out very much, but it wasn’t terrible either. She pushed open the door, and we entered. Her dad was washing something in the sink. He smiled when he saw us. “Welcome back!” He hugged his daughter. “I missed you.” He said. “I missed you too, dad.” She motioned towards me. “This is my friend, Zon. We were just stopping some Purifiers.” “Hello, Sir.” I said. “Is that a dog?” He asked. She laughed. “No, he’s an alien. I saved him from the purifiers.” He shook my paw, but I had no idea what he was doing. He turned around and handed something to me. It smelled like food, but I wasn’t sure. I pushed into my mouth. It tasted great! I began to ask if he had anymore, but then I heard a roar outside. Me and Speedy burst out the door, but we couldn’t find anything. I picked up something with my Heat Vision and yelled for her to follow me. I headed down-town, past Old Thyme shops and Fountains, until we reached and tall windmill silo. On it was a giant mutant Lizard. “What the-“ On top of its head was a person. He saw me and looked at a device in his hand. “You!” He shouted at Speedy. “What is that Mutt doing with my device?” “What?” Speedy yelled. “Go, my Pet!” He yelled. “Retrieve my device!” The giant lizard unfurled his wings, and flew towards me. I jumped, and he went under me, so I landed on his snout. He roared, and I fell off of him onto the grass below. He landed with a loud thump, shaking the ground. Speedy ran over to him, but he swung his tail and flipped her over. He shot his long, sticky tongue at her, and swallowed her whole. I froze. Speedy had been eaten. I had to save her. I once again felt energy pulsate through my body, and I began to glow. “What’s this?” Animo gasped. “He does have my device! Stop! You don’t know what you’re doing!” I exploded on green energy, and I felt my body change again. I had sprouted bug wings, and I could see through four eyes on my head. “Woah!” I exclaimed in an unusually high voice. I lifted myself off the ground with my newly acquired wings, and flew towards the mutant. He released his tongue, but it went right past me. I shoot secretion out of my eyes, going up his tongue. When he brought it back, it got stuck to the roof of his snout. He hissed and roared, rolling his head around. He finally got it unstuck, and when he did I flew into his mouth. “Nooooooooooooo!” I heard Animo shout. I tumbled into his stomach, full of acid. It sung, but I had to find Speedy. “Speedy!” I yelled over the exploding bubbles of acid. “SPEEDY!!” I finally spotted her, nearly drowning in acid. I picked her up, and the stomach fluids had already begun to eat away at her skin. I climbed into the monster’s throat, and shook my wings off. No use. They were too wet I couldn’t fly. So, I bent them down as far as they could go, and the acid slid off. I could fly! I shot out of his gaping mouth, and felt the fresh air. But The Beasts tongue shot out once again, and caught me. I transformed back to me, and he lost grip of my tail, since, I didn’t have one anymore. I summersaulted as I hit the ground, landing on my two back legs. He released his tongue again, but I backflipped. I threw Speedy onto my back and dropped to all fours. I ran off, his tongue whipping the ground everywhere. I darted into a building in town. Suddenly, Purifiers beamed in and started zapping the creature with orbs. It shrunk with every orb, until it was once again a tiny lizard. One ran up to Dr. Animo. “Sir, are you okay?” Animo punched him in the face. “I SHALL HAVE MY DEVICE! I SHALL RULE THE UNIVERSE!!!” He then teleports away. -Back in Speedy’s house- Speedy’s Dad moved away from the window. “They’re gone.” Me and Speedy crawl out from under a table. “Good.” Speedy says as she stands. “But I don’t think that’s the last we’ll see of them…” The end. :3 Category:Episodes